God's Blessing on Whatever Remains
by Vahn
Summary: Hardcore Shut in Satou Kazuma died as he lived, like a loser. The Goddess Aqua had wanted to send him to Eris world, until another world required more urgent help. A world of fairy tales come to life, a world over ran by a great evil. An Evil that hes been tricked to fight if he want to live or at the very least survived.


God's Blessing on Whatever Remains

Konosuba

Rwby

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING! Grammars will suck, this is me going solo. Feel free to volunteer.**

Prologue

*** Town of Borders, Vale ***

"Good evening Kazuma, hard day in the Schnee mines again?" An old faunus with reptilian skin greeted the young man.

"Mr. Smythe," Kazuma greeted back with a smile as he opened the door to his little townhouse.

"Welcome home Kazuma!" Aqua, Goddess of Water, greeted him upon his return. She gave him a beatific smile as she went back to ironing her waitress clothes.

"I already made dinner and was just waiting for you!"

Kazuma have to smiled at the happy goddess infectious attitude as he merely grunted in affirmative before he went into their joint bedroom and took off his clothes. Wrapping a towel around himself he went into bathroom and stopped at the mirror to take in his form. He was not the same boy as he was back on Earth, the hard labor work all these months have put muscle on his body. He was lean, fit, and stronger now, more than he even thought possible. His hair was still the same brown mess it was with his green eyes being a stand out as always. He had grown a bit taller but over all he could say he was pleased with his new development. Nodding happily, he turned on the shower and let the fatigue just melt away from his weary bones.

After fifteen minutes he walked out to their little dinning room and sat at the head of the table while the blue hair goddess pour him some water. Some way some how, she got the cleanest water around, much better than the crap they were polluting the rivers with from their mining.

"Ah that hit the spot!" Kazuma exhaled as he looked at the humble meal before him. Aqua sat to his side as they began to eat.

"So how was your day Kazuma?" Aqua asked obediently with a gentle smile on her face, not unlike a housewife asking after her husband after a long day of work.

"Mm, not bad," Kazuma began to eat some of what the Valeans called the Mistral meal. Which was fish, rice and others items that was reminiscence of Japan.

"There was a Grimm scared but those Schnee robots took care of it," Kazuma recalled the little skirmish with some boabatusks. It was a dark creature like a boar from his world but it had crazy attacks.

"Oh that must have been so scary!" Aqua held a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Thank goodness for those Schnee bots I say!"

"Yeah, though maybe a huntmans could do mo-" Kazuma suddenly stood to his feet fast as lighting while slamming his hands on his table.

"AQUA!"

"Oh no! What's wrong Kazuma? Are you constipated? It's not goo-urk!" The blue hair goddess stop her guessing when she felt a powerful callous gripped on her shoulder.

"Ka-Kazuma! You-you're hurting me, what would the neighbor think?!"

"Have you forgotten why we are here AAAAAA~QUA!" Kazuma face turned demonic as he bear down on the goddess who paled as she too remembered. He couldn't believe it. The blunette had become so obedient and submissive that he forgot she WAS the reason he was in this mess in the first place!

A few minutes later after he put the goddess in a sharpshooter wrestling move. When she tapped out he relented. The goddess looked at him with teary eyes as if he was a molester who just took advantage of her.

"You brute, did you have to be so rough? I'm still a girl you know!"

Before Kazuma could rebut he heard a knock on the door. He glared at Aqua before he opened it and saw the wife of the old reptile faunus. She was an attractive woman close to middle age he summarized. When she saw him she coughed into her hand and gave him a sly look.

"Ah, yes Mrs. Smythe?"

"Kazuma, I know you and Aqua are young, but just remember, Aqua IS a delicate girl," the woman explained with a gentle knowing smile.

"Take it easy on her okay?"

Kazuma was stunned by the implication but schooled his face. "Of course, I forgot how thinned the walls are, I'd keep it in mind. Thank you Mrs. Smythe."

"Ah to be young again," the woman said wistfully before she left with Kazuma closing the door.

Kazuma turned slowly to look at the worthless goddess who was bowing before him with her head touching the floor to show utter sincerity. He had to stop his hand from whacking her on her head before he calmed himself and sat himself on their small sofa.

The place was a one bedroom town house, build on by the local Schnee Dust corp to mine Dust from the local area. It had everything that could support a two people comfortably and if it was there was a couple, they would get a discount on living arrangement if they worked for the Corporation.

It was why they lived in the area with lots of married workers. However, the discounted rates were too good to pass up.

"Aqua," Kazuma began as he looked at the girl who was fearfully looking back up at him. It made him feel bad. He pat the area next to him and the girl was all smile again before jumping up and sitting happily.

"Heh heh heh, I forgot too, you know," Aqua stated honestly as he tried to do a cute gesture by bopping her head with her knuckles and adding in a 'Tee hee'. For good measure.

"Everything was just so good here, the people were so nice, and miners gave me good tips, the soldiers of Atlas keep on telling me how pretty I looked. I completely forgot about our mission!"

"Yes I get what you mean," Kazuma agreed, while coprate were total dicks, the foremen and his crew was not. The benefit package was not bad either nor was the pay. He now could say he had more friends here than back on Earth. It wasn't luxurious living but it was comfortable, that what made it so insidious.

"The Schnee Crop, truly a terrifying company."

"But have we saved enough money?" Aqua asked the supposed savior of the world.

Kazuma opened his scroll and check their balance sheets and felt Aqua eyes became just as large as him. It was quite a sum. He couldn't believe he worked here for eight months already! Sixteen year old Kazuma Satou who never held a job before than, lived out a salary man fantasy!

"Crap time to find somebody to unlock our auras!" Kazuma remembered the real reason his real objective for earning all of this money now. This world that Aqua called Remnant, was a shit hole. Humanity pushed to the brink of extinction by an enemy that should by all right destroyed them already, was just dicking around in the world. Said creature prey on civilians like him for sport since they do not need to eat, which was even worse.

However, there were ways to combat the creature, you have your old fashion town militia, your standard military or become what he like to call a Hero unit aka Huntsman. Someone with the ability to not only tear these things apart but was protected by some type of shield. He wanted the third option since he needed to end the threat anyway.

Of course, getting people to unlock your aura was a tricky thing. Legally, they only do that in combat school but in order to get into combat school he needed money. Unfortunately he arrived on Remnant with only a worthless goddess in tow and the clothes on his back. So, in order to get money he needed a job and thus his current situation. The onlyother was to fast track was to get a huntsman to unlock your aura for you, something they are not suppose to do unless you are approved by the capital if you never attended combat school. Of course, there were more less than _legitimate_ means, and it was that option that Kazuma would have to look for.

After that, he also need to forge papers to enroll in an Academy to learn how to fight, since he wouldn't be able to afford a private tutor. Not to mention buying a weapons for both him and Aqua but that can come later, first thing first, he needed to unlock his aura and that meant going to the shadier side of Border Town.

*** Border Bar & Grill ***

"Aqua!" The bar maid greeted Kazuma and his companion as he entered. She was a tall girl with brown hair, huge breast, slim waist and a dangerously short skirt.

"Sylvie!" Aqua happily skipped over her co-worker while the men all cheered at her arrival.

Kazuma never realized the blue hair goddess was so popular with the night shift crowd. Technically he was underage and shouldn't even be here but since they all knew him they didn't bat an eye. They already thought he and Aqua was a couple anyway. He even got some jealous look from some of the younger guys, some from faunus others from humans.

"Hey Kaz, escorting your girl today huh, don't trust us?" The Bar Keep a large man name Lionel, a lion faunus, grinned knowingly at the smaller human.

"Nah that's not it," Kazuma replied easily as he looked around searching for any new faces and sure even he saw several. The one that stood out however was a man in a silver tuxedo like outfit getting plastered.

A huntsman.

"Perfect."

Kazuma made his way over to the Huntsman who had more than a few empty glass on his table.

'Okay, here goes,' Kazuma thought to himself as he walked over and sat directly at the Huntsman table.

"Whaddya want pipsqueak," the black spiky hair man slurred his words as he gulped more from his beverages. The man dark brownish eyes squinted in his direction before he chugged another glass.

Kazuma looked around the room and took out some lien and put it on the table. It was a considerable amount.

"I was wondering-" Kazuma began to slide the cards over slowly. "If you'd be so kind as to help me and a friend-"

By this point, the Lien was half way across the table, the man had stopped his drinking and was looking at Kazuma with a raise eyebrow.

"-unlock our auras."

Kazuma received a face full of cheap brandy as a result.

"You outta your mind kid?" the huntsman as he wiped his mouth and gave Kazuma a hard stare. "You know it's illegal for huntsman to do that kind of stuff, if you want your auras unlock try a combat school."

"I'm not going to sit in class with kids younger than I am," Kazuma being from Earth did not want to be known as the dunce that got kept back in class. No, that was a stigma he did not want to get saddle with.

"Well, tough luck ki-" the huntsman stopped as he saw Sylvie came over to Kazuma with a worry expression, towel in hand.

"That was not very nice mister!" Sylvie the short skirt, brown haired barmaid chided the man and proceed to pat Kazuma down not really caring that her sizable bust was pressing into various area of his body.

Kazuma on the other hand was in heaven and had a goofy smile on his face. That's when he noticed the huntsman had his face flat to table trying to sneak a peak up Sylvie skirt.

"Sylvie," Kazuma coughed and pointed at the girl skirt. The bar maid looked at her skirt riding up when she bent over and the huntsman who was trying to take a look at it. Wordless she took the water from her tray and splashed the man with it. Shooting Kazuma one last smile she turned her noise at the huntsman and left.

"...How?" the man glared at Kazuma with his red eyes, this time more alert than usual.

"Just lucky I guess," Kazuma smirked knowing exactly why the black hair man would be envious.

"That's not possible," the man stared at Kazuma, this time his eyes was now completely clear of any drunkness.

"Not with me around."

"I've always been lucky," Kazuma shrugged. "I remember never losing once playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, or coin flips."

"Again, not possible," the huntsman this time looked very interested before he took out a silver coin.

"Call it."

"Heads?" Kazuma quirked an eyebrow and saw the man flipped the coin that spun furiously in the air for a minute before he slammed it on the table. The moment he removed his hand the coin showed heads.

"Again!" the man insisted as Kazuma made ready to get up and look for another bribe-able huntsman.

"Heads again," Kazuma said in a bored tone even as the coin spun higher than before struck the table before the man slammed his palm on it. He slowly uncovered it, his eyes widen show Kazuma who had won.

"Again!"

"No way!" Kazuma made to leave but was tugged back by the man strength.

"Do this a few more time with me and I might consider unlocking your aura," the black hair man said before Kazuma shrugged. Maybe the man was just messing with him, maybe not. However it was a chance.

After twenty more bored flipped with the man even ordering Kazuma to specifide how the coin would turn up, the man coin showed whatever Kazuma said it was every single time.

"Not possible," the man stared at the coin holding it up to his eye level as he looked at it for any fault.

"Told you, I'm lucky," Kazuma grinned before the man looked at him.

"Rock Paper Scissor!" the huntsman growled and Kazuma could only sigh as he humored the man. Fifty rounds later and the Kazuma was bored. Victory was his each and every single time.

The man could only look on in disbelief as the final battle showed he was crushed by Kazuma balled up fist.

"…."

Kazuma sighed as he got up from the table leaving the man still frozen with his hand displaying scissor.

"Wait kid," the man spoke up before Kazuma could leave, stopping him in his track. "Why do you want to be a huntsman?"

"To survive, why else?" Kazuma answered and saw the man was looking at him in consideration.

"I guess you really are lucky kid," the man lightly chuckled before it turned into a full blown laughter. Several of the patrons in the bar looked at them weirdly but went back to their drinks afterward.

Finally after a few moments that man tapered down as he drank his the last glass, threw some lien on the table and looked at Kazuma.

"You mentioned a friend earlier, you have someone else that need their aura unlock?"

Kazuma eyes widen before he smile and nodded. He looked over to Aqua who was entertain customers by juggling full glasses of shots before placing it on their table with a flourish. She saw him looking at her and beckon her over.

The man merely raised an eyebrow, as Aqua came over and stood by Kazuma. The trio went outside to a more secluded area before the man slowly exhale in the nighttime area.

"Never though I'd meet someone like you," the huntsman chuckled, this time in real happiness before he placed a hand on Kazuma head.

"But a deal's a deal."

Suddenly the man glowed a greyish light.

" _ **For it is with luck that we survived adversity. Through this, we become masters of our fate and is granted true freedom. Encompassing all roads, I release your soul, and by my hand, unbound you from destiny.**_ "

Kazuma felt a surge of power as a light green glow hugged his body. "Whoa..."

"Hmm, not bad kid, lower upper tier at the most," the man nodded a bit impressed with the boy aura. He then turned to the girl and frown. He touched her head and frowned some more.

"W-what is it?" Aqua asked as the man seem to be frowned even harder.

"Your aura," the man began slowly. "It's already unlocked."

Kazuma eyes slowly turned to his long time companion and gave her a deadpan stared.

"I'm, I'm going back to work!" Aqua not wanting to suffered Kazuma wrath ran back to the bar.

"Your pretty little friend there has a lot of aura, and I mean a lot," the man spoke up in genuine surprise.

Kazuma of course had connected the dots on why Aqua would have aura already, if this was their manifestation of the soul, then Aqua being a goddess made sense she would have a lot of it. No wonder she was always so energetic.

"Now as for you," the man turned looked at Kazuma, locking eyes with him. "I'm gonna assume you don't know how to fight yet."

"Uhh...no not really," Kazuma laughed while shuffling in place in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't put it pass you to forge some transcript to get in either, with your luck, you'd probably get in," the man continued as he scratched his head with a hint of frustration.

"So tell you what," the man sighed heavily. "Let's make a deal, I'll train you if you help me search for a certain person. Not only that, after I finished training you I'll give you a personal recommendation for Beacon."

"Oh?" Kazuma looked at the man who looked quite poor and haggard. He did not look like the type to have pulled with such a prestige place.

"I'm not pulling your leg," the messy hair man looked offended. "I know the headmaster personally, in fact my task was given by him."

"Why do you need my help?" Kazuma looked at the man and while he was haggard he does exude a powerful presence.

"Because, with your luck I can find her sooner," the man answered honestly.

Kazuma saw the determined look in his eyes. Training, and a recommendation to Beacon? That was too good of a deal to pass up!

"Deal!" Kazuma extend his hand. "The name Satou Kazuma."

The man took Kazuma hand and grinned.

"Just call me Qrow kid."

The beginning!

AN: Ah the curse of first chapter fics. First chapter fics mean no editors thus it is not cleaned up. Sorry, usually someone would volunteer to help out thus you see an real uptick in quality. Anyway!

So this idea been swimming around my head since earlier this year but the Ranma bug bit me but now that Ranma is all but done. I decided to join this foray. It could amount to nothing, it could amount to something. It all depend on interest both from readers and me. It could end up as another epic or another one shot. I really can't say. I will say I do have a rough idea of where I want it to go up to Volume 3 as that is every cut off point for Rwby Fanfic.

As for what happen with Kazuma, the exact scene will be shown in a flashback. No sense in rehashing it to start with after all. Let's get into the nitty gritty story. Now, I will be using analogues of Megumin and Darkness for the Rwby World. Sorry no Eris. As this is Rwby world. I have a few more surprise down the line that on my friend friends will shock alot of people.

However again it all depend on interest. I already have Kazuma weapon in mind already along with Aqua. This Kazuma is not the small guy we saw in Konosuba, if anything he a bit more since he is actually working physical labors for a while now to build it up, Qrow will kick that up to another level. Kazuma will not god mode everything.

Also for those that don't know, Kazuma of Konosuba fame has really high luck, second only to the goddess of luck herself Eris. His luck does not always translate right away. For instance, he died, but is reincarnated and grabbed a goddess along the way and build a harem of hot girls. Sure his dying suck but his luck gave him that new experience. Anyway that his luck function is that he got killed before but a goddess was on hand to resurrect him. Yet another example of his luck was going into a casino and cleaning them out where they banned him from returning.

Aqua on the other hand have shit for luck. So she leech of of him. So a luck of his caliber, not a semblance, but natural luck would in my humble opinion , would grant him immunity. The lone paradise island in a sea of bad luck.


End file.
